Seven Deadly Sins
by coultharddd
Summary: January Challenge of writing about something New. (LilacMermaid Challenge) H&E story based around those Seven deadly sins.
1. Envy

Me again! Here is a new Story for you all. 7 Chapters in total. It is part of the LilacMermaid January challange to write something new. So for me - its set in a new ear of E&H that I havent written about yet, it has a new character (not new to the show) that I havent written about yet and finally its in a different style to how I normally write.

You guys might not notice the new style of writing but I normally plan and structure all chapters and content but for this short fic I didnt think about it. I just 'put pen to paper' so to speak and let the words flow, so in short, I didn't have a clue what I was doing with this storyline but I am pleased with the results.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Envy

_Jealousy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds_

* * *

Dr Elizabeth Adams McCord strode down the halls was of UVA in pursuit of her husband, Dr Henry McCord. Her face was laced with a smile as wide as the Nile; this weekend was their fifteen year wedding anniversary and they had the whole weekend to themselves. Stevie was going away on a school trip and Henry's parents were watching Alison and Jason for them. She couldn't wait for some quality time with her husband, they hadn't made plans yet other than to be in each others arms. She reached his office and pushed the door open and knocked softly before pushing it open, knowing he had a free period.

'Oh Sorry' she apologised as she realised Henry was sat talking to another woman, she began to back up out of the office but Henry stopped her

'No, no its ok, Elizabeth come in, this is Rochanna, she is a new Teacher here at UVA' He smiled, standing up to guide his wife into the room. Elizabeth recognised that name but couldn't fathom where from.

'Hi Rochanna nice to meet you, I am Dr Elizabeth _McCord_' she emphasised her last name as she took an instant dislike to this woman.

'Pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, Im not sure if Henry has told you but we go way back, we used to go to high school together and then we spent some time at UVA studying before I changed universities' Elizabeth couldn't help but watch as Rochanna touched Henrys arm as she spoke, patting him as she reminisced over their history. It was then Elizabeth knew who Rochanna was - _The ex-girlfriend. _

'Ohh yes I remember you now, well I've heard Henry mention you a few times vaguely' she replied with a passive aggressive tone. Henry threw Elizabeth a glare, but she ignored him, she was simply making it clear what or rather who is her's.

'Sooo Rochanna is starting at UVA, its her first day today, I was just showing her the ropes' Henry tried to break the tension in the room, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him

'Oh, I thought you were busy this morning' she looked at him, her CIA skills often came in handy when detecting the truth

'He was busy showing me around, sorry I know he was supposed to meet you for a coffee but, well you know how kind and caring Henry is, he said you wouldn't have minded and you'd understand' Rochanna explained, woman to woman she knew what she was doing.

'Of course, that's why I married him' Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Rochanna and watched as her facial expression turned to one of defeat. Elizabeth turned to Henry and gave him a warning glare

'Are you coming for lunch?' She asked

'Yes, Rochanna are you going to join us?' He asked her not thinking about Elizabeth.

'Only if you don't mind Elizabeth?'

'Of course not' she grimaced, and bit the inside of her mouth. She actually couldn't think of anything worse right now, she just wanted to spend time with her husband, they always had lunch together on a Thursday; it was their thing. She tried to push the feelings aside as she took a seat next to Henry in the local cafe they headed too just off campus.

'Oh Henry do you remember that time in UVA with that pool party?' Rochanna began to reflect upon their history. Rochanna flooded the room with a false and loud laugh, Elizabeth watched the scene unfold, Rochanna's hair flicking from shoulder to shoulder as she leant over the table after every few words in an attempt to flirt with Henry.

'Henry you were the best boyfriend you know' she stated out of the blue. Elizabeth dropped her fork and Henry coughed awkwardly

'Oh I am so sorry Elizabeth I thought you knew we dated'

'Oh I did.' She quipped back at her. She lay her knife next to her fork and pushed her plate away, Rochanna still flirting with henry. Elizabeth began to get increasingly angry at him, how could he not see what this woman was doing?

She sat back and folded her arms across her body as Henry told her some stories of his time in UVA after she left, never once mentioning that is where he met Elizabeth. Envy began to grow inside Elizabeth, that green eyed monster had took a hold of her. Jealous is an ugly emotion, but it often tells you the truth, you mostly envy what you desire. So with that in mind Elizabeth began to question her relationship with Henry, did they have this much fun? Did they flirt like this anymore? Or had the life of being two teachers, husband and wife with three kids set in? It was quite a mundane life style in comparison to the marine fighter pilot and the CIA analyst they once were.

'Excuse me, I have class' Elizabeth excused herself, Henry stood up as she did and stepped aside with her but Elizabeths reaction to his gentlemanly gesture was cold. She looked at him, envious of _her_ the woman Henry wanted to spend his free time with.

'You're not back in glass for another hour, are you ok?' He asked glancing at his watch.

'Can you see the fuck you in my smile Henry?' She hissed at him before turning and walking out. Not even acknowledging Rochanna. Henry was stood there confused, with no clue as to what just happened.

'Is she ok?' Rochanna asked sweetly, well sweetly to Henry.

'Urm, I dont think so, I think I need to go and see her, you'll be ok here won't you? UVA is just across the road' he grabbed his coat

'Oh Henry, if she is not in a good space she will need space, come sit for ten minutes and then go and find her' Rochanna tried to pursued him to sit down. Henry looked between her and the door that Elizabeth just left through, his mind was confused;

'Come on, take a seat and tell me all about your life now' she smiled and patted the table gesturing for him to resume his seating position. Henry sighed heavily and slipped his coat back off before sitting back down and joining Rochanna.

Rochanna smirked internally, when she came back to UVA and discovered Henry was married she became envious, she wanted that life with Henry, she still had feelings for him, of course she did he was handsome, and smart, who wouldn't have feelings for Henry McCord? She knew Henry loved her once and she was determined to spark that flame again. It did not matter the cost. Jealousy is an ugly trait, yet she continued to wear it, hoping it was appealing enough to entice Henry back into her arms.


	2. Sloth

**Sloth**

_An excessive laziness or the failure to act and utilise ones talents_

* * *

Elizabeth had not seen Henry for the rest of that day; she had purposely avoided him for a number of reasons; One she was incredibly annoyed at herself for letting Rochanna get to her and cursing at Henry. Two; she was irritated that he opted to spend lunch with Rochanna and not her. Three; she didn't want to see Rochanna again, and gathered that wherever Henry was she wouldn't be too far behind. Elizabeth was in the stables mucking out buttercup; the kids were just outside playing, laughing and getting along for once, this was her happy place.

She heard Henry clear his throat behind her and she turned over her shoulder to look at him, her facial expressions deflated.

'Are we going to talk?' He asked, he had a fair idea by now that it was to do with Rochanna

'Nothing to say' she mumbled and returned to buttercup

'Don't do that, it doesn't suit you' he moaned and she looked back up at him, trying to keep her anger sat bay

'Excuse me, don't talk to me like that please Henry, why are you changing who you are just because _she_ is back in town?'

'Rochanna means nothing to me' he clarified and she rolled her eyes at the sound of her name, she smiled sadly, he didn't even answer her question.

'She doesn't, in fact on Saturday, I got us tickets for the art gala and when we go to the art gala you can see, she is going as well, she told me today, you can spend some time with her, get to know her a little and see that she is just an old friend, yes she was a girlfriend at one point but she doesn't mean anything like that to me now' his voice calm and soothing, trying to reassure her, but it just wasn't cutting it for Elizabeth.

'Oh the art gala, how convenient, because of course god forbid Dr Henry McCord would decided to not go to that' she mocked

'What is that supposed to mean?' He pressed her further

'Nothing, just enjoy the art gala Saturday evening with _Rochanna _I won't be going' she hissed. They had mentioned going to the art gala together to celebrate their anniversary; it was the fiftieth annual gala and their fiftieth anniversary; such a special and poignant moment in time, yet Henry seemed to have forgotten that.

Elizabeth please don't be silly, you've been looking forward to this Gala for months, and been nagging me to get us tickets, why are you not going?' He raised an eyebrow at her, she wasn't even looking at him now she had diverted her attention through him and was watching the kids play.

'No Henry, I won't be going. I won't be spending my wedding anniversary watching my husband swoon over another woman' she groaned in frustration, throwing the grooming brush to the floor and walking away. She had admitted defeat before she even began fighting to win; she had forgotten that she was the one married to Henry and it was her that he wanted, everything she was and still is attracted him to her from day one. Elizabeth had opted for the easy way out, it was simpler for her to be 'lazy' and stay home at the weekend whilst Henry went out and enjoyed himself, that way she didn't get disappointed or hurt, she didn't fail at executing her 'talents' in an attempt to keep Henry close.

Henry followed her out of the barn and into the kitchen, his own anger rising at her behaviour, he thought Elizabeth was more self assured and confident than this. He watched as she fiddled with the dishes that were on the side, her body language tense as it held all the pent up emotion, he knew she could explode any given moment.

'Elizabeth' he called after her but she continued to ignore him

'Elizabeth' he raised his voice a little to capture her attention

'What Henry?' Her tone flat.

'Don't tell me you're jealous of Rochanna and I?' He couldn't quite believe it, how could she not see how wonderful she was; he married the love of his life, Rochanna didn't even come close to her, they were not even in the same book let alone the same page. He walked towards her and placed his loving arms on her shoulders

'I love you Elizabeth' she shook her head, she knew that but that wasn't what she needed to hear from him. She backed away from him and sighed heavily

'Just not enough to spend our anniversary with me, and me alone. Not enough for you to have lunch with me. Henry you didn't even stop her flirting with you right infant of me today' she huffed, that was the second time she reminded him it was their anniversary in the space of five minutes and still nothing from him.

'Of course I do, but we have the whole weekend, the whole day Saturday this Gala is about an hour maybe two where Rochanna and others will be around' he attempted to reason

'It's fine, it doesn't matter now' she resorted too giving in.

She headed upstairs and decided to take a shower to try and wash away the thoughts of Henry and Rochanna. Elizabeth has forgotten the process of commitment and began to trivialise the colossal impact Rochanna was having on Henry. She felt like the brilliance fo their marriage had been shoved away so easily, and the spark was subdued. She had taken on the role of the sloth, allowing her disappointments and doubts take over; preventing her from utilising her self worth to rein Henry back in.


	3. Wrath

**Wrath**

_What is begun in anger often ends in shame_

* * *

Elizabeth had pretty much climbed straight into bed after her shower, she popped her head into the kids rooms at various points and kissed them goodnight informing them she had a headache and that was why she was heading to bed early. Of course once settled into bed she couldn't sleep, she lay with her back turned away from the door and her eyes pulled shut but her mind racing. It wasn't too long before she heard the bedroom door creak open and the soft footsteps of her husbands getting closer as he climbed into bed himself.

Henry threw back the covers on his side and slide in-between the duvet and the sheet; he shuffled over to her and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek softly. Elizabeth didn't respond, she just pulled her eyes shut tighter.

'Babe?' He whispered

'Please just let me be for a bit Henry' she asked calmly, He sighed heavily, the last time she had asked him that was a few years ago after he gave her an ultimatum about the CIA. Henry nodded slowly and kissed her once more

'Goodnight, I love you' he whispered before falling onto his back, his Hand resting on her back, not completely comfortable with letting her suffer alone. Elizabeth didn't respond she just let her thoughts consume her a little more. Henry eventually fell asleep whereas Elizabeth watched the clock change hour by hour through the night; she gave up trying to fall asleep at four in the morning. She climbed out of bed and decided to go for a run to clear her thoughts. Upon her return she took a shower and got dressed ready for work, she should have been excited today as her and Henry were about to have the weekend to themselves, but instead she was filled with annoyance and devastation that the weekend had turned into this.

Checking her watch she noted it was nearing six in the morning, knowing Henry would be waking soon she decided to head into work; she wasn't ready to speak to him just yet. When Elizabeth got into work she walked the empty halls and noted that the name on the office door next to Henry's had been changed - It was now Rochanna's office. The anger within her fuelled up and she was ready to scream, she walked briskly to her office and pulled out her marking, determined to distract herself and kick this mood.

—-

Henry woke that morning to an empty bed space, he sighed heavily knowing Elizabeth must have been really upset by Rochanna, this wasn't like her, she isn't the jealous type, from the silence of the house and the fact none of the kids seemed to be awake he knew she had headed into work early. Looking back on the actions of yesterday he didn't blame her; how did he not noticed Rochanna flirting with him? Throughout their relationship Elizabeth has always told Henry she never trusted Rochanna, she never met her but from the stories Elizabeth never liked the way she seemed to manipulate the situation. Henry silently cursed himself for not realising this sooner.

Once he had sorted the kids ready for school and loaded their bags into the car ready to drop them off for the weekend and send Stevie on her school trip he headed into work; his feet carried him down the corridor and headed in the direction of her office. When he reached her door he knocked and waited for her patiently to answer.

'Go away Henry' she called knowing instantly it was him. At this point Henry shook his head in disbelief, he opened her door and pushed it shut a little harder than intended causing it to slam.

'Really Elizabeth?' He hissed and she put her pen down looking over her glasses at him

'Henry please do not do this here' she kept her voice calm, they were at work this was no place for a domestic.

'No were doing this now' he snapped, he often got annoyed when he felt she was avoiding difficult conversations, he walked into the room and leant his arms on her desk.

'Henry I am warning you' her voice almost breaking, the tiredness creeping in as her emotions reached a fine balance, it was going to be tears or rage if he pressed her any further, normally he would be aware of that, but not this time.

'Elizabeth this is stupid there is nothing going on with Rochanna and I, its in the past, god you've made the poor woman feel so unwelcome' he defended her

'AND WHAT ABOUT ME?' She shouted back at him, how dare he defend her.

'THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU' he roared

'Actually Henry it is, it's about me and you, us. Its our wedding anniversary and you would rather spend it with Rochanna than me, you blew me off for morning coffee to see Rochanna, you then ignored me through lunch to laugh and indulge her in her pathetic flirtatious games, you then STAYED with her knowing damn well I was angry at you, then you come home and speak to me with a condescending tone in the barn, and still despite me literally spelling it out to you, you still choose to go to the gala with her and not spend your own GOD DAMN ANNIVERSARY WITH YOUR WIFE' she stomped all over his anger. She watched as he inflated his chest and she held her breath ready for his explosion

'GET OUT OF YOUR HEAD WILL YOU, YOU STORMED OFF FROM THE CAFE FOR NO REASON, THIS IS PATHETIC ELIZABETH, JEALOUSY DOESN'T SUIT YOU'

'But it suits her?' She cocked an eyebrow at him, her tone passive aggressive. Henry looked at her knowing what she was hinting at, but somehow he didn't feel manly enough to admit it.

'Don't you get it? She is jealous of us, hence why she is doing everything in her power to drive a wedge between us' Elizabeth tried to reason, her voice calming down a little.

'Now you're just being paranoid'

'Oh so I am pathetic and paranoid? You know what, you're the one who needs to get out of your head, better yet get out of her arse' She spat and left her office, she was in no mood for this anymore. She stormed down the corridor and towards Rochanna's office, she burst through the door leaving it wide open and decided It was time to call this a day.

'If Henry is what you want then go and get him, I won't stand in your way, Enjoy your Gala' Elizabeth shook her head in disgust at the woman before her

'From what I heard you were a fighter, giving up the man of you dreams so easily? Wow, lucky me. I guess I won' Rochanna smirked and Elizabeth laughed at the irony.

'No Rochanna you didn't, Because if I know my husband like I think I do, he would have followed me out of my office in an attempt to calm me down, he would have followed me all the way to hear and just heard you admit that your intentions are to take my husband' Elizabeth explained and stepped back to glance outside the office door.

'Would you look at that, Henry have you met Rochanna?' She asked as Henry walked into the office, his eyes fuelled with hatred for Rochanna and annoyance at himself, he didn't dare look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth waked over to Rochanna's desk and leant down towards her

'Don't play games with women little girl' she whispered and smirked as Rochanna's smirk disappeared. Elizabeth turned on her heels, Henry held out his hand to stop her, she pushed his hand away from her, her eyes fell upon his;

'I'll deal with you later' she snarled and left those two alone, she resumed her position of giving Henry a wide birth until they got home that evening.

Later that evening Elizabeth was sat in the kitchen of the farm house with a Tumblr of whiskey in her hand. Henry finished work nearly three hours ago and he was no where to be seen. She picked up her phone once again and tried to call him, but no answer. She threw her phone down onto the table in frustration, this was classic Henry she thought; unable to deal with the conflict so runs.

She swirled the whiskey around In the glass and sighed heavily, this was not how they were supposed to be spending their kid free weekend. She could murder Henry on times, but his innocence and kind nature is also what attracted her to him. She just didn't understand how this woman could waltz back into his life nearly nineteen years after she left and have such a hold over him, and what's worse is for Henry to fall blindly into the trap.

She heard the front door slam shut and watched as Henry slowly swayed into the kitchen. He's drunk she thought to herself.

'I got chocolate, ice cream and popcorn' he smiled holding up a carrier bag full of food

'Are you fucking serious Henry!?' All her anger surfacing again as she glanced up from her drink, giving him a glare before continuing 'Do you seriously think you can make this ok with food' she stood up, the chair scraping across the kitchen floor and her feet walking towards his.

'Elizabeth I am sorry ok, so Is Rochanna'

'DON'T SAY HER NAME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN' she blew up in his face. Her Tiny frame shaking with anger

'Elizabeth calm down'

'NO HENRY YOU HUMILIATED ME YESTERDAY IN THAT CAFE NOT TO MENTION TODAY, SHOUTING AT ME LIKE THAT IN MY OFFICE'

'YOU SHOUTED AT ME TOO SO DON'T PLAY THAT ONE'

'GROW UP HENRY!' She screamed at him she took a step back from him and leant her hand on the table

'Im sorry Elizabeth' this time it was sincere from him, she could tell that but it didn't help, it wasn't going to erase things. She closed her eyes not knowing what to do, she felt betrayed by Henry, another woman other than his mother or their children came before her.

'I spoke to her about her behaviour after, she admitted she was jealous of us and wanted me back, I told her that would never happen, she then told me how her job is only temporary and will be leaving in a weeks time' he muttered and Elizabeth looked up at him

'Good, I hope she never returns, she is toxic'

'I nearly threw everything away and I didn't even realise it; How can I be so stupid?'

'Exactly Henry how can you be so stupid' she snapped

'Ok that was a rhetorical question' he pointed out but she didn't laugh, her eyes narrowed upon him and she swallowed hard.

'And then you go god knows where and come home drunk, or tipsy at least rather than come home to your wife to sort things out, where exactly am I on your list of priorities Henry? Because right now I don't event think I am on the list at all'

'That isn't true, you're right at the top' he defended himself

'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME HOME HENRY, GOD YOU MAKE ME SO MAD' she turned her back to him and slammed her fist into the kitchen table.

'I went to the pub with the boys from work, remember we had arranged this earlier this week? I had a few drinks yes, I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have done anything I've done over the last two days, I am sorry Elizabeth, please… tell me what to say' he stepped close and placed his hands on her shoulders gently massaging them. She twisted her neck slightly, trying not to unravel at his touch, she shrugged him off after a few moments and turned to face him

'So you'll cancel plans with me for Rochanna AND chose to be loyal to the boys rather than come home to me… yeah Henry I really feel like I am at the top of your priorities right now' she ran her hands through her hair, the anger slowly turning into sorrow and disappointment.

'I love you Henry but I can't talk to you right now, I don't want to say something I might regret' she reasoned and walked away from him once again

'I'll sleep down here tonight' she explained, her voice thick with emotion as she swallowed the reality of the last few days. Because what she felt most right now was guilt and shame, how did they even let it get this far? This wasn't them. Wrath in its purest form often presents with self destructiveness and the inability to let things go.


	4. Greed

Greed 

_The running mantra is 'I want, I want, I want'_

* * *

Henry had decided to give Elizabeth space for the rest of the evening and he took himself upstairs out of the way. He used the time to sort out and wrap the rest of her gifts he had gotten her for their anniversary. He heard his phone bleep and as he checked it he sighed;

**From: **Rochanna

_I really hope I didn't cause too much trouble, _

_I am sorry Henry. _

_See you at the Gala tomorrow _

_R x _

Henry decided not to reply, he closed his phone and there it onto the bed. He ran his hands through his hair before hiding Elizabeths gifts and walking downstairs to find her. As he walked down the stairs he couldn't help but think about how much he had really upset her; unintentionally but hurt her nonetheless.

As he entered the living room he noticed her curled up on the sofa, a book peached on the arm of the sofa and her feet tucked under her with a throw draped over her for warmth, the fire in the centre of the room was crackling away before her. He walked over and stood behind the sofa, he softly manage her shoulders and she sighed inwardly.

'Come to bed babe' he pleaded

'Henry please' she groaned running her hand over her face to wake her up a little bit

'Elizabeth -'

'No Henry, Ive asked you politely now please respect that and leave me alone'

'Elizabeth I know I hurt you but it's not like I slept with her' he huffed. Elizabeth ran her tongue along her teeth and sucked in air hard as she heard his comment. She slowly counted to ten before responding to him

'You didn't hurt me Henry, you disappointed me, I thought you were different to all the sterotypical men' her tone flat and cold. Henry didn't know how to respond, he went to take a seat on the arm chair and she looked at him above her glasses, a glare that spoke a thousand words. Henry slowly stood back up and decided to leave her alone. As he walked past her he gently squeezed her arm and kissed the top of her head

'Goodnight' he mumbled but his words fell flat and were met with silence. She remained in her position and continued to read the book before her. After about twenty minutes of reading the same line she gave up; she slammed the book shut and huffed out a shaky breath of air, she was so annoyed and upset, she silently prayed that Henry was lingering around and would come and hold her. She threw the throw off her and walked into the kitchen to pour herself another drink.

Her mind was swarming with questions, was she overreacting? Was he right, he might have flirted with her but he isn't sleeping with her? But then he doesn't flirt with me anymore, not like that, so does that mean he wants her more than he wants me? She shook herself and poured out a double whiskey. The carrier bag full of food that Henry had Brought home earlier was still on the side, she peered inside and grabbed some chocolate, then headed to the freezer to grab a tub of ice cream. She reached into the draw to grab a fork and settled back into the living room for the night.

As she shovelled the ice cream into her mouth a few silent tears ran down her cheeks; she wanted Henry to want her and be interested in her the way he appeared to be interested in Rochanna. Elizabeths mind had obsessed over this and that is what It boiled down too, she wanted him to want her. When she has been asking for space her heart has been screaming for him, she thought Henry knew her better than to leave her alone, but maybe he wanted that space and she was being the greedy one wanting him.

She looked into the ice cream tub and realised she was half a tub in; feeling sorry for herself and a little bit sick she put the lid on and returned it to the freezer. She grabbed her phone off charge and settled into the living room once again. She flicked through photos of the kids and of her and Henry on her phone as the fire slowly burned out; something she found ironic, almost a metaphor for their marriage. She couldn't shake the way that Henry changed and became excited and exhilarated again but Rochanna; his eyes lit up and he _wanted_ her around, whilst she was cast aside like an old piece of the puzzle. At least that is how she felt.

Elizabeth knew she needed to snap out of her self pity mood, but she couldn't at least not right now. She decided to try and get some rest, maybe peace would be restored in the morning. As she closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder if she was selfish or greedy for wanting her husband to want her a little more. That is the thing about greed; we always want what we think we don't have, but in reality the grass is never greener on the other side, and we tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have but rather of recognising and appreciating what we do have, and recognising who we are and what we have to offer.


	5. Gluttony

Gluttony 

_The gluttons dig their own graves with their teeth_

* * *

Elizabeth began to stir as she woke the next day; she flicked her eyes a few times before rolling onto her side and pulling the throw back over her. As she opened her eyes to reach for her phone she jumped a mile; to her surprise Henry was asleep on the floor beneath the sofa. She instinctively rubbed his shoulder to wake him, forgetting the animosity between them for a moment.

'Henry?' Her early morning voice croaked and was filled with a little panic as she began to question why he was on the floor. He began to wake at her touch and the sound of her voice, he instantly smiled when he set eyes on her; she truly was a work of art to him.

'Good morning, Happy Anniversary' he beamed

'Morning, Henry what are you doing on the floor?' A slight worry still evident in her voice. Henry coughed as he sat up and placed a loving hand on her thigh

'I didn't want you to wake up alone on our anniversary' he admitted honestly

'Oh Henry' she smiled softly, feelings of guilt began to creep in, she hadn't thought about him in any of this, she had been over indulging herself in self-pity. She placed a loving hand on his cheek and lent down towards him

'Happy anniversary handsome' she smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips, an undeniable connection running through their bodies. Henry was the first to break away but remained close to her

'I really am sorry Elizabeth, I don't fully understand what has happened over the last few days but I can see the majority of it and I am so sorry I hurt you' he admitted and she nodded in acceptance

'I am sorry too Henry, I love you so much' she whispered

'I love you Elizabeth' he wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her deeply pushing her back on the sofa. The kiss grew in passion as their tongues danced within one another mouthes, Elizabeth pulled away to gasp for breath, her eyes filled with love as she looked at him

'Do you find me attractive?' She blurted out. Henry was taken back but her, he pulled himself and her up into the sitting position

'It's just, well I feel like she came back and you flirted with her, got all excited about her, I don't see that kind of behaviour towards me anymore' she admitted honestly, despite it crushing her to admit, and she dreaded the answer

'Elizabeth no, you are the most amazing woman in the world, the most loving and beautiful woman, I do flirt with you, and I do want you, you excite me so much, I cannot wait for the next fifteen yeas of our lives, gosh Elizabeth being in the marines killed me when I was deployed, not being able to hold you close was the hardest thing in the world, please don't doubt your worth to me. In fact please do not doubt yourself' he reassured her, tears filled her eyes as he spoke, that was the man she loved; Henry McCord.

'Now, why don't we kick this day off? Stick to our original plan and head to town for breakfast then you can shop around for an outfit for the gala' he clapped his hands as he stood up walking towards the kitchen, he stopped when he heard her speak

'Henry I am not going to the gala'

'What?' He was confused he thought they'd sorted this

'I am not going, she will be there and I Never want to set eyes on her again, I do not want to spend my anniversary looking at the woman who very nearly ruined it' her tone was stern, and serious. Henry sighed

'Elizabeth we chose the gala for a reason, it has importance and a sentimental value to us and our anniversary'

'Sorry Henry but I am not going, I am not going to some posh black tie event to watch her swoon over you' she began to get a little irritated with him again, why wasn't he saying he wouldn't go either?

Henry just shook his head not knowing what to say, he walked into the kitchen to make a drink for him and Elizabeth like he originally planned

'I am going to go and ride buttercup' she called out, not trusting herself to not blow up at Henry again. She headed upstairs and changed and rushed out the door towards the stables faster than ever before.

'Hey boy' she whispered as she approached him.

'How are you doing baby?' She laughed as he nuzzled his head into her.

'Shall we go for a run?' She asked him, as she began to sort her equipment out ready to ride him. As she was sorting everything out she rambled to buttercup about the previous few days; something she had always done, good or bad days buttercup was the one she turned too, it had been the way for the last six years she had him.

'Right all set, lets go boy' she pulled at the rein to walk him out of the stables but he wouldn't move, she pulled again but he remained still

'Butter cup what's wrong boy?' She patted the side of his nose but he kept pulling his head away from her

'Woah woah ok boy, it's ok' she soothed but buttercup continued to pull away from her and back into the stables. Elizabeth was shocked by the change in his behaviour and slightly concerned she let the reins go and let him do what he pleased, she watched as he backed into the corner of the stable and remained there.

'Ok boy, I'll come back later' she held her hands up admitting defeat and headed back into the house. She walked through the kitchen and was surprised to see Henry still stood there drinking his coffee.

'I thought you were going for a ride?' He asked

'I was but buttercup is being off' she sighed running a hand through her hair concerned for her horse

'Off how? Is he sick?' Henry was worried he knew how much buttercup meant to Elizabeth

'No he was fine then he wasn't, it was like he was annoyed, last time he behaved like that was when…. Ohhh' she didn't finish her sentence instead she sighed as she understood his behaviour.

'Was when?'

'It doesn't matter, listen you have fun at the gala ok? I have things and errands to run so we can spend the evening together' she kissed him on the cheek quickly

'Wait what?'

'I need to head into DC, I forgot about a spy reunion, well I didn't forget I said I couldn't go but I can now, you head to the gala and I'll see you later' she smiled heading upstairs to change once again before leaving the house, leaving Henry annoyed and wondering what the hell was going on, she had spent the last two days chewing his ear off about them spending time together and now she goes and does it herself? He threw the rest of his coffee away and decided to go about his day regardless.

Elizabeth set off on her three hour car journey into DC to sort a few things out. Her mind cast back to the last time buttercup behaved like that…

_'__Dont you think it's just wrong? How dare he give me an ultimatum, how is that even fair of course I would choose my family over my career but my career is all I've know, how can I give up being a spy' she ranted before turning to buttercup and fixing his reins getting ready to ride him. _

_'__Come on then boy' she pulled but he didn't move, she frowned and pulled again but he didn't move, instead he began to pull and back away from her_

_'__Buttercup what's gotten into you?' She asked but he continued to resit her , she attempted to calm him but it was no use_

_'__Honestly buttercup you are behaving like a child that doesn't want me to go' she sighed and he almost instantly stopped. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow _

_'__Are you telling me that you're doing this because you want me to listen to Henry and stay here, be with him?' She laughed at herself, of course buttercup wasn't telling her that. She then went to approach him again but he pulled back, bucking his head away from her, out of curiosity she took a step back and spoke to him _

_'__Ok, I'll listen to Henry and stay' she admitted, she then went to walk up to buttercup and he remained calm, allowing her to place the reins on him. _

Elizabeth continued her drive to DC hoping to find the perfect outfit for the gala, she knew she needed to go; she wanted to go with Henry to celebrate their anniversary, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to go to show Rochanna just who belongs on the arm of Henry McCord. She had spent the last forty-eight hours consumed by thoughts of Henry and Rochanna to the point that she had wasted the majority of their time together; it was sinful, and now she was determined to rectify it and show herself that she can make Henry want her…. She smirked as her mind drifted into sinful behaviour, but the fun kind.


	6. Pride

**Pride**

_We are rarely proud when we are alone, its far better shared_

* * *

Henry hadn't heard from Elizabeth for the entire day much to his annoyance, but he knew just how stubborn she could be sometimes. He stood looking in the mirror in their bedroom, her gifts and card on the bed, he really hoped she would return home and join him but he was sadly mistaken. He glanced at the clock and noted it was nearing five o'clock, the gala started at six. He rushed himself down and adjusted his tie before grabbing his tux jacket getting ready to leave.

He sent Elizabeth a message to let her know he loved her and that he was going to the gala for an hour and hoped she would be home when he got back. He slipped his phone into his pocket and headed outside to flag down a taxi; he felt very odd attending such a formal black tie event without Elizabeth on his arm; she was his happy place, nothing felt complete without her around. He tried to push his feelings aside and enjoy the evening, he was proud of art and the culture, authenticity and inspiration it brought to life; that is what he decided to focus on, to fill himself with a sense of pride for being involved in something spectacular.

Once he reached the gala he looked around and instantly spotted Rochanna waving at him; it felt wrong. He suddenly understood where Elizabeth was coming from, he shouldn't be here without her but it was too late.

'Henry Hi' she smiled as she walked over to him in a short deep purple cocktail Dress, Henry wasn't the most fashionable person in the world but he knew that this dress was not 'black tie event' and it was more, well less appropriate.

'Rochanna Hi, you made it' he smiled and politely responded to her as she leant in for a kiss on the cheek

'Yes, where is Elizabeth?" She asked looking around for her

'She urm, she decided not to come' he tried to move on from the topic but Rochanna didn't seem to want too

'Oh no, that's a shame, come let me show you around' she linked arms with him and pulled him around the gala.

'Rochanna Its ok I am capable of looking around' he half laughed not wanting to be rude as he pulled his arm from hers

'Oh I just thought…'

'It's fine I am not staying long, thank you' he went to walk away from her and headed to the bar, but much to his dismay she followed, he stopped in the middle of the floor to turn to her as she began to speak to him

'I am sorry Henry, please don't be cold towards me' she moaned like a child, Henry looked down at her, he was infuriated by her childish behaviour

'Rochanna stop please'

'Who is _that_' she gasped as her head swayed past Henry and looked to a blonde stood behind him. She groaned as she realised who it was; Elizabeth. Henry turned toward to follow her gaze and his eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman in the world; his wife, Elizabeth Adams McCord. All eyes were on her.

She was dressed in a figure hugging red dress, the soft looking material clung to every inch of her body. The dress was fitted with spaghetti straps and a low but tasteful cut to the front giving her an enhanced and seductive cleavage. The structure of the dress contoured her body perfectly, pinching her in at he waste and higgling the curve of her behind, gripping It tightly before the material dropped to the floor. Henry looked up and his eyes fell upon her face. Her make up subtle but effective, her golden hair flowing down her back with the top half tied back, exposing all the bare skin from her neck down to her cleavage. Henry swallowed hard and felt a tingle run through his body.

He watched as she turned towards the bar; as she kicked her leg around the split in the dress became exposed. It fell an inch or two above her knee, her slender, toned long legs on show briefly until she turned around completely. That is when Henry lost it; the dress was backless. Her gorgeous skin radiating and bouncing off the succulent red of the dress; he couldn't move, he was intoxicated by her. He felt Rochanna's hand on his back and he shrugged her off, he spun his head around to look at her

'Rochanna listen' he started

'Let me' Elizabeth cut through, her curvaceous body intimidating Rochanna, Elizabeth towered over her thanks to the elegant heels she was wearing. Elizabeth looked down at the woman infant of her

'Hi, I am Elizabeth McCord, Henry's wife. How can we help?' She smiled gracefully as she linked arms with her husband, confidence oozing out of her, she knew who she was, and what she meant to Henry, she vowed to herself today to not let anyone or anything steal that from them again. She was full of pride to be stood there before Rochanna and for once she didn't care that she was being selfish, she did feel more important, more attractive than her and had a healthy level of love for herself.

'No, nothing' Rochanna backed down and smiled sadly before awkwardly waving goodbye and leaving them alone. Elizabeth kept a stern look on her as she left the building. Henry snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her around to face him she giggled as she looked into his eyes

'You are phenomenal, do you know that?'

'I might have a fair idea about it now' she laughed and he shook his head in disbelief

'You are the sexiest woman int he world, I love you so much Elizabeth'

'I love you too Henry'

'Thank you for coming' he whispered as he lowered his lips down onto hers

'Oh I only came to get you to come home' she winked

'With pleasure' he groaned in response as she slipped her arm down to his hand and led him out of the room, swaying her hips as she walked knowing he was watching every move of hers. Pride in oneself is often viewed as a negative thing; and it can be If its used with the failure to acknowledge the good work of others; but taking pride in oneself and owning what is yours, well that will just lead to great things. Elizabeth slid inside the taxi and looked at Henry; he was a great thing, someone she was immensely proud of.


	7. Lust

Ok Here it is the final Chapter! I cannot believe the response to this story. Thank you so much everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it and your reviews keep me writing!

Hopefully I have saved the best till last. Enjoy...

* * *

**Lust **

_What eats you whole often leaves you hungry for more_

* * *

Elizabeth leant into Henry in the back of the taxi and fixed he gaze upon his, she never removed her eyes from him as she took his hand, she slowly placed his hand on her leg that was exposed through the split. She ran his hand up her leg and dipped it down into her inner thigh. Their eye contact never broke, Henry swallowed hard in anticipation as elizabeths core burned like a furnace for him, she cascaded his hand further down and allowed his fingers to brush over her exposed core. Henry let out a sinful moan as he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. Elizabeths eyes narrowed as she tried hard not to close her eyes at the contact of his fingertips on her most intimate area. She raked her bottom lip through her teeth and took a slow deep breath before removing his hand and placing it back on his own lap.

A moment of silence fell between them; a lustful need and want for one another wrapped around them. Henry decided he couldn't wait and crashed his lips onto hers pulled her head into him so he could devour her mouth with his. He didn't leave time for the kiss to deepen as he began trailing kisses down her neck, kissing, sucking, nipping and licking her sweet spots as her body twisted up into his.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away her eyes burned with desire as she looked at him

'Good things come to those who wait' she purred as he looked into her eyes. Henry shook his head

'No, good things come to those who go and get them' he teased as he swung a leg over her body and straddled her. He took her hands and placed them above her head and nibbled at her ear

'I am going to take my time and show you just how much you mean to me' his words dripped into her skin and she closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall back. Henry pushed his hips down into her body, his hardened length rubbing against her core, she felt her legs tense and her toes curl at the sensation which rippled through her body.

Sinful pants escaped her mouth as Henry took control of her body. She tried to lower her hands to touch him but he kept a firm grip, pinning her in place, turning her on even more as she gave into the pleasure of his mouth on her collarbone. Her hips twisted beneath him and generated more friction between them. Henry worked his way back up to her lips and kissed her deeply, this tongue darting into her mouth to taste her, their tongues dances around one another as their bodies rolled into one another. Henry pulled back and swung off her before chuckling softly

'Were home' he winked as the taxi came to a stop outside the farm house. Elizabeth climbed out and walked towards their front door as Henry paid and the jogged to catch up with her. She was just pushing the door open and he caught up and took a hold of her, he pushed her into the house and backed her into the wall kicking the door shut behind him. Her back was still to his chest as he moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck working his way down her exposed back. He slipped his hands inside the material and caressed her skin until he cupped her breasts, his tongue ran along the tops of her shoulder blades as his fingers tweaked at her nipples, her body shook with pleasure. Henry use this leg to separate hers, the one leg exposed as it slipped out of her slit. He removed a hand from her breast and repeated her earlier actions in the car and ran it up her thigh, his fingers splayed as he dragged his skin across hers, reaching his Final destination, He slipped his fingers in-between her folds and watched as her bum pressed into him and her head fell back

'Oh fuck' she moaned as he began to tease his fingers through the wetness. He then removed his hands from her body completely and placed them on her hips, spinning her around to face him. Before she could respond he pushed his body onto her and kissed her once again, this time his mouth dropped down to her cleavage, his tongue running down the perfect opening, stopping at the material of her dress. Elizabeths body shook with pleasure and her core tingled as she desperately wanted him. Her body was yearning for his touch as lust flooded her veins. She had never really gotten butterflies when it came to henry, it was always a burning fire and desire for his, a need for his body upon hers.

'Upstairs' she mumbled, but complete paralysed by the pleasure of him. Henry nodded into her skin and he took her hand this time leading her to their bedroom. As they reached the top of the stairs and pushed their bedroom door open Elisabeth gasped spotting various amounts of gift bags and presents on the bed. Henry had forgotten he'd left them out for her. He quickly took them off the bed and placed them on the floor except for one. Walking over to her; the beautiful vision in red she was, he knew he wanted her to have this now.

'Happy anniversary' he whispered and handed her a box. She took it from him and held it tenderly between her fingers, flicking the lid open she swallowed as a beautiful ring was exposed to her. It was a simple white gold band with small diamonds across it to match her wedding ring. Henry took the box from her again and took the ring out. He took her hand in his

'I promise to love you for an eternity' his words laced with love as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Elizabeths eyes glistened as she held back happy tears.

'Henry I'

'Not now, first we need to talk about this dress' his voice low and sexy in tone

'What about it?' She breathed

'Take it off' came the demand from him. Elizabeth nodded as she slowly raised her hand to her straps and slipped her arm out of it, she repeated the actions to the other side and held the dress in place for a moment before letting it go; the material gliding off her slender body and hitting the floor. Leaving her stood naked in front of him.

'Fuck' Henry groaned as he grabbed her body and sinfully began to pleasure her again. Elizabeths hands worked their way to the his tux jacket and she shuffled it off his shoulders and to the floor. Henry cupped her arse and pushed her body into his hardened cock as she attempted to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. After a moment she couldn't undo the buttons she groaned in frustration and pulled the shift as hard as she could, ripping some of the buttons off and removing the shirt.

Henry walked her backwards to the bed and let her fall onto the bed as he unbuckled his belt. Her entire core was exposed to him, he couldn't wait to taste her. He dropped his bottoms to the floor and slipped his socks off before climbing between her legs. He used his knees to speed her legs apart more and pushed them up into her a little. He then lingered his hour mouth over her juicy centre, taking a moment before pushing his tongue through her folds. Elizabeths body arched in pleasure as inaudible moans escaped her lips.

Henry used his tongue to trace the outlines of her core before working long strokes up and down her, focusing on the clit as he reached the top. He then quickened his pace, sucking and gently nibbling at her clit to add sensation. Her hips were thrusting over the place so Henry took a firm hold, which granted him more control and deeper access. He pushed his tongue deep inside her before withdrawing and blowing a little on her; the coldness adding to the heat of her body sending shockwaves through her soul. Henry continued to work on her as his hands slowly let go of her hips and worked their way up to her breasts.

He used his fingers to kneed her breasts in a pleasurable way, ensuring he used his thumbs and index finger to roll her nipples. He felt them stiffen in his hands and began to work a little harder on her body. His tongue continued to tease her entrance as her hands wrapped in his hair. Henry was spurred on but the dirty moans leaving her mouth. He pulled his one hand back down her bpdy, tingling every inch of skin on the way back down until he slipped two fingers inside her.

'Oh Fuck' she moaned and bucked her hips up towards him. Henry used his tongue to focus on her clit, tracing circles around it which sucking it hard, whilst his fingers twisted in and out of her as a growing pace. He began to moan into her as he felt her thighs tighten around his head, he knew that was a signal she was close. He used his fingers to push deeper inside and play with her as he hips thrust into the pleasure.

'Oh Fuck HENRY' she screamed as she came crashing down hard into his mouth. Her body curled and violently shook as she fell over the edge. Henry tasted every drop of her juices and lapped her up before he removed his mouth. He crawled between her legs and didn't give her a moment before crashing his mouth onto hers; the taste of her driving her wild as his tip teased at her entrance. Elizabeth slipped her hand down to guide him in but Henry took a hold of her arms and held them over her head.

He then lowed his hard cock into her wet core, holding it still for a moment to enjoy the pleasure. She tilted her hips up towards him as he began to roll into her. His body remained covering her as she thrust into her deeply and slowly, with each thrust he pushed her further up the bed with the force. Henry grabbed her legs and bent them up over his shoulders giving him a deep angle to fuck her. He picked up the pace and rolled his hips into her body harder with each motion.

He leant back and used her legs as a support to thrust into her rapidly, the smell of sex filled the air and the salty moans mingled together as both of them started to unravel within one another arms. Henry thrusts his hips into her quicker and quicker as her body bounced with the impact. Henrys own peak coming it its limits as Elizabeth came crashing over the edge once again. Her back arched and her hands gripped the sheet below her

'OH fuck me Henry' she groaned in pleasure as her walls clamped around him. Henry soon after a few more deep thrusts emptied himself into her; his hot seeds flowing into her juices as he groaned aloud in pleasure. He rocked into her continuously to savour the moment before collapsing onto her body.

Elizabeth ran her hands through his hair whilst trying to regain her senes.

'Fuck Elizabeth' Henry grunted and she giggled

'Please wear that dress again' he teased as he looked up at her.

'No, I much prefer me in nothing when I am around you Dr Henry McCord'

'You drive me insane no matter what you're in do you know that? I lust after you Elizabeth, always have and always will, There is nothing in this world that I want more than you' he reminded her and she nodded in acknowledgment. They were utterly intoxicate with one another.

Henry rolled off her and helped her up so he could pull the covers back allowing them to slip in between he sheet and the duvet.

'Thank you for my ring Henry, it's beautiful' her words became much slower and soft as she calmed. She set her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat, the music that soothed her soul, it was in that instance that she realised in life that is all you need, someone to share any and every emotion with, someone who can set your soul on fire but stop you getting burned, someone who was there throughout everything good and bad. Someone who was a life long accomplice. Someone who was your everything.


End file.
